


The two of us, we understand

by a_reader_and_writer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drinking, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Survivor Guilt, Wizarding Wars (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21771598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_reader_and_writer/pseuds/a_reader_and_writer
Summary: Harry and George search each other after the war to drink away their pain and to grief.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	The two of us, we understand

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the beta @ladderofyears!

Harry sighed, before Apparating into George his apartment. This would be the third time this week and it was just Thursday. Once inside, he wandered to Fred's old room and yes here was sat George on his twins bed. 

At the sound of footsteps, the redhead looked up. He had dark bags under his eyes, his hair greasy and the once happy twin was way too thin, his cheekbones way too prominent. A shadow of the person he used to be. 

"Hey," Harry greeted, before sitting down on the bed as well. George only nodded in return, raising the bottle of fire whiskey for Harry to take. 

"Glasses?" Harry asked, but he knew this would be just the first bottle of many more this evening. And indeed George shook his head, before handing over the bottle. 

Harry took a sip, getting used to the slight burn it gave, before taking several more sips. 

This is how George and he would spend their evenings together, drinking. Both of them had lost way too much. 

George lost his other half, the one person he could always trust on. Angelina had tried to help him the first few weeks, but eventually gave up, leaving George alone. 

Harry on the other hand had lost his hope. He had become afraid to start loving new people. So many people had died during the war; woman, men, children. He had been to each and every funeral or at least had tried to, sending each family a card. He owed them at least that much. After all if he had just been a bit faster in defeating Voldemort, more people might have still been alive. Ron and Hermione tried to talk this out his head, make him see a mind healer. He had been to a few sessions before giving up. It had hurt too much. 

Now Harry and George came to each other when all the other stuff became too much. The well wishes from their family and friends. The hope from the people. The thanking for saving them. The asking when the joke shop would open again. It had after all been more than 6 months now. Both of them just wanted to grief and not move on. They both didn't want to forget the fallen. 

So they would sit in Sirius' old room or Fred's and drink. They would drink till the pain would disappear. So they could just for that tiny moment be, nothing else. Most the time when they hadn't drank enough yet, they would both be sobbing, bringing up memories of fallen heroes. Toasting to them, till they were completely drunk. 

Eventually they would fall down on the bed then, holding on to each other, so they would be sure the other won't disappear. The next morning the memories would return, and a new day would start. Where they would have to live in the new world. Where everyone wanted to move on, to celebrate. 

Everyone but them. 


End file.
